Desculpa
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Deidara fala com Sasori sobre o que sentiu e fez ao confirmar sua morte SPOILER do mangá/anime, nao lembro o numero do cap u.u Oneshot Sasodei.


Naruto, Death Note e seus personagens não me pertence isso fica claro se você olhar a capa do mangá!

Desculpa

Danna. Estou com saudade, faz tempo e eu não paro de pensar em você. Danna, você me disse que era eterno, mas eu não entendi isso direito. Eu pensei que você nunca morreria, mas eu estava errado, porque você se foi danna, tudo o que restou de você foi o seu corpo, foi aí que eu finamente entendi o que você queria dizer com aquilo, porém... Eu preferia não ter entendido, un.

De qualquer jeito, eu errei. Errei quando pensei que você era imortal, e errei novamente quando deixei você sozinho com aquelas duas. Eu jurava que você venceria, porque, dês de que te conheço, você nunca perdeu uma luta. Agora, eu me sinto culpado danna, porque a culpa foi minha, um. Se eu tivesse ficado com você, talvez você ainda estivesse aqui, mas não, eu te deixei lá. Te deixei lá, sozinho.

Sabe... Quando você morreu... Eu senti como... Como se alguma coisa em mim desaparecesse, senti um aperto na garganta, uma agonia, foi como se parte de mim morresse, eu nunca experimentara nada como aquilo, un. Foi aí que eu soube que havia errado novamente. Como sempre.

Eu não quis aceitar, não quis acreditar, mas eu sabia.

Sabe Sasori no danna, eu ainda voltei na caverna onde o deixei, eu o vi, no meio daquelas outras duas marionetes, un. Era o mesmo Sasori de sempre, o mesmo Sasori no danna de sempre, mas... Sem chakra... Sem vida. Nessa hora percebi a gravidade de meu erro. O meu maldito erro.

Sasori no danna, quando eu vi você lá, caído... Morto... Eu fiz uma coisa da qual não me arrependo, mas talvez, você repreendesse, un. É patético danna, eu chorei. Isso mesmo danna, sei que você está rindo de mim e me chamando de sentimental, un. Eu simplesmente chorei. Me ajoelhei ao lado do seu corpo, na verdade, despenquei de joelhos ao lado de seu corpo. Eu o toquei, sentindo a madeira e aí... Eu... Simplesmente chorei. Vai pode rir.

Continue rindo danna, brigando comigo, eu não estou ouvindo, mas sei que o faz e sei que eu mereço. Mas, danna, enquanto eu chorava, me lembrei de vários momentos nossos, mas _só_ nossos.

Os dias em que treinávamos juntos, os sorrisos que lhe dei e que, mesmo que eu não visse, você retribuía por dentro; As missões em que íamos juntos; Quando você me criticava e eu ficava bravo com você; As discussões que tínhamos sobre arte, na qual cada um defendia com a própria vida o seu tipo de arte; Quando Itachi nos provocava e você me impedia de revidar, por que, e eu viria a descobrir isso depois, você queria me proteger. E, finalmente, eu me lembrei daquele dia, na verdade, da noite em especial.

Naquele dia tivemos de ficar em uma pousada, bem vagabunda na minha opinião, un. Como não tinham mais quartos tivemos que dormir os dois no mesmo quarto.

Eu estava quieto aquele dia, a viagem havia sido cansativa e agora eu tentava dormir, mas você não podia dormir danna, marionetes não precisam dormir. Por isso você ficava me fitando, me observando e eu não conseguia dormir com seu olhar em minhas costas, sentia-me vigiado, não aguentava mais aquilo, se você fosse ficar me olhando, que dissesse alguma coisa, un!

E, como se lesse meus pensamentos, você se pronunciou.

- Deidara... - Chamou, era uma das poucas vezes que eu te via fora da marionete danna.

- Que é, un? – Respondi, mal humorado.

- Deidara. – Chamou-me mais uma vez, você estava impaciente, como sempre.

- Ah! Que é, un?! - Perguntei, virando-me para você, porém não esperava que estivesse tão perto.

Você me encarou com seus olhos castanho avermelhados e eu achei que tinha esquecido como era respirar.

- Deidara. Você tem medo? – Perguntou encostando sua mão em meu rosto. Era a primeira vez que você me perguntava algo assim.

- O que?! Que idiotice! É claro que não! Akatsukis não possuem medo! – Respondi, contrariado, quando acordei de meu "transe".

- Você sente sim, e sente-se contrariado, você não gosta de estar na Akatsuki, acha que é apenas um robô para nós, não é?

Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, era a primeira vez que você se importava com o que eu sentia. Como eu soube que você estava preocupado? Até hoje eu não entendo, He!

Eu abaixei a cabeça pra você, foi minha maneira de confirmar o que dissera, pois não tive coragem de dizer em voz alta.

- Você acredita mesmo que explosões são arte? – Perguntou, apesar de eu não entender o porquê, talvez porque você sabia que falar de minha arte me animava, talvez por mero capricho, seja qual fosse a razão, eu me animei.

- É claro que sim danna! Não há nada tão belo quanto uma explosão, un! Eu não entendo por que você não gosta dessas coisas, un! – Falei sem pensar e me arrependi logo depois, achei que você ia ficar puto comigo, un.

Mas você não ficou.

- Bom, se as coisas são eternas, você pode observá-las pelo resto da vida e pode sempre tê-la com você.

- É, mas algum dia você irá enjoar de olhá-la, un.

- Não estou dizendo que você não pode olhar outras coisas Deidara.

- Sei, mas de qualquer jeito, você vai se enjoar, un!

Nessa hora eu não soube por que, mas você sorriu, um sorriso vazio, mas era um sorriso.

- Não, você apenas gostará de vê-la e poderá fazer isso o quanto quiser.

- É, mas uma explosão é inesquecível, ela sempre ficará na memória, un!

Em vez de rebater, como sempre fazia, dizendo algo sobre a memória se desgastar, ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, você mais uma vez sorriu.

- Deidara... Sabe, eu também gosto de coisas inesquecíveis. – Você disse, e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, você me tomou os lábios, calando-me.

Fazendo um pouco de força fez com que eu deitasse na cama e eu só sentia suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo, eu ainda estava assustado e não conseguia me mexer, un. Queria que você me larga-se e foi isso que eu pedi quando você finalmente me deixou respirar.

- Danna! Me larga, Danna, un! – Eu gritei, me debatendo na cama de solteiro e você mais uma vez me beijou, sua língua de madeira entrou na minha boca, não sabia que gosto era aquele, não era parecido com madeira nem nada do tipo, era um gosto diferente, não era ruim, ao contrário, era muito bom, maravilhoso, o melhor gosto que eu senti na vida, e apenas você conseguiu me proporcioná-lo, un.

Naquela noite danna, sei que você se lembra, foi a primeira vez em que nos entregamos um ao outro, a primeira de muitas.

Naquela noite danna, você me contou que me amava e eu contei que lhe correspondia, un.

E eu continuei chorando, coloquei sua cabeça no meu colo. Acariciei-lhe os cabelos e olhei aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos que nunca mais me veriam, os quais eu nunca mais poderia olhar e vê-lo ali dentro. Aqueles olhos que, quando olhavam, davam a impressão de que seriam capazes de ver a alma de uma pessoa. E talvez realmente fossem capazes isso. Mas isso não importava agora, pois eles nunca mais veriam a alma de ninguém, un.

Eu esperava que a qualquer hora você voltasse, abrisse os olhos e dissesse que tudo foi brincadeira, mas você não era de brincar, nunca foi. E eu sabia que você não abriria mais os olhos e eu me torturava com isso, pois o meu maior desejo era que você acordasse e sorrisse novamente comigo, sorrisse novamente para mim, un. Mas você não faria isso.

Eu continuava chorando, meu rosto já estava todo molhado, mas eu tomava cuidado para não molhar você danna, porque seu corpo foi a única coisa que me restara e eu não queria que se estragasse, un. Sequei meu rosto e o beijei, o beijei com mais desejo do que jamais havia tido na vida, o gosto ainda era o mesmo, mas agora não tinha mais a sensação de antes, faltava alguma coisa, faltava você, un.

Continuei o beijo, mas era diferente, diferente de quando você me beijava, diferente das noites que passávamos juntos, lembrava-me da sua língua entrando na minha boca e acariciando a minha. Mas aquilo havia acabado, um. Tudo aquilo acabara e eu percebi que mesmo sentindo sua falta, eu teria de aceitar isso, teria que aceitar que você não estava mais comigo, que tinha ido embora e nunca mais iria voltar, não importando o que eu tentasse, você não voltaria, estava morto e morto iria ficar. Infelizmente, un.

E aí, eu agradeci, não sei por que, mas agradeci.

- Obrigado... Sasori no danna.

Eu peguei-me dizendo essas palavras, peguei-me dizendo seu nome lentamente, como se você fosse acordar quando eu acabasse de dizê-lo, por que eu sabia que aquelas seriam as últimas palavras que eu diria a você. Porque sabia que, quando acabasse de dizê-las, teria admitido sua morte, coisa que eu não queria fazer.

Mas, danna, eu não sei, não sei por que te agradeci, apenas sei que o fiz. O porquê eu não faço idéia. Talvez fosse por me dar mais um momento ao seu lado, por me deixar ver seu rosto outra vez, seu lindo rosto de madeira. Talvez fosse pelos dias em que ficou comigo, talvez pelos dias em que sorria para mim, talvez fosse por todas as vezes em que me beijou, ou talvez por todas as noites em que nós dormimos juntos.

Eu não sei danna. Talvez fosse por ter me dito o que sentia por mim, mas danna, eu não devia ter te agradecido, porque naquela hora, eu sentia remorso, eu me sentia culpado por sua morte, porque, danna, eu não queria te agradecer, eu queria pedir o seu perdão danna, porque naquele dia eu te deixei sozinho, naquele dia eu não pude te ajudar, un. Se eu não tivesse lhe deixado sozinho com aquelas duas, talvez você ainda estivesse aqui, e eu não estaria falando nada disso, se talvez eu tivesse ficado com você, talvez se eu tivesse lhe ajudado... Mas isso não aconteceu e eu peço desculpas por ter dito a coisa errada danna, un.

Porque, danna, eu disse "obrigado" quando deveria ter dito "desculpa"

Owari

U/C: Voltando ao yaoi *-*

Zabuza: Aleluia eu não agüentava mais seus casais heteros, volte a escrever orosakus u.u

Near: tenho de concordar com ele

U/C: Cruéis ç.ç Bom, vocês devem se perguntar "Milagre! O que aconteceu pra ea estar postando tantas fics?" Bom é ultima semana de férias então resolvi postar fics *-*

Zabuza: E essa é uma que ela fez ano passado e que ficou com preguiça de digitar u.u

Near: Ou seja ela "tirou do fundo do baú"

U/C: Bom, é bem velha mesmo, mas eu tive de postá-la, eu reli ela e não pude ignorar *-*

Espero não ter enchido o saco de vocês com ela, as vezes acho que sou muito repetitiva .

Domo *-* Comentem, critiquem, façam qualquer coisa, seu dedo não vai cair se você clicar no botaozinho de review ó.ò


End file.
